Evil personified?
by flameretardant
Summary: MattxTai - TKxDaisuke  non-con , DaiXkari  Matt is an angel - Tai is a human. Angels see humans as lower than dirt. Humans see angels as evil tormentors. Can Matt and Tai find a way to be together inspite of their inborn dislike for each other?
1. Chapter 1

"C-c-cold…"

There was a human shivering at the entrance to my cave – my refuge from the world while my broken wing healed. He was drenched from the torrential rains; his unblinking eyes stared longingly at my fire before he took a few halting steps towards the inviting flames. He managed to make it to the edge of the flames before collapsing to his knees, holding his hands out to the warmth as his chattered.

To say I was surprised would have been an understatement – a human had _seen_ me and still approached without fear. Ofcourse he looked like he was so far gone from the cold, he probably didn't realize that I was an angel – a species rightfully hated and feared by all humans.

Truth be told though, I wasn't exactly reacting how an angel is supposed to react when they come across a human either.

"N-not enough…," he chattered, turning to me. I got a good look at him now – he could be any of the villagers I saw during the raids. Dark skin. Shaggy, brown hair. Big brown eyes. Delicate features. Beautiful in a common sort of way. He was glowing in the light from the fire-place – his skin burnished into perfect copper and chocolate eyes shimmering under thick, sooty lashes. His body was lithe and supple under the wet peasant rags. I felt arousal beginning to stir within me; so I didn't shift away when long slender arms wrapped around my neck and he pressed himself closer, burying his face in my chest and sighing as he stole warmth from me.

I've fucked humans before, ofcourse. All male angels have. Even though they were far beneath us, they still served their purpose – they grew crops we could raid and were easy enough to prey on if we lusted after one. But this was something new … this human would be _willing_. He probably wouldn't realize what he was doing but that was no concern to me.

I wrapped my arms around his hips – drawing him into my lap and closer into my warmth. When I tilted his chin up and kissed him, he was quick to respond – opening his mouth and inviting me in to taste him properly.

"So warm…," he sighed, eyes closed, his fingers tangled in the hair at the back of my neck as he tangled his tongue with mine.

"Yes …I'll make you warm," I agreed as I stripped him bare and lay him down my deer skin rug. He whined, dark half-lidded eyes silently begging me to touch him again as he shivered lightly. He didn't have to wait along – soon I was taking my place in between his parted legs, kissing those soft lips until they were swollen and then making my way down lower. I made sure to prepare him well for our joining using the salve I used on my wings. No need to cause unnecessary pain.

He was almost unbearably tight around me when I pushed into him – a virgin, no doubt. Or atleast, no other man has had him before. But he did seem to enjoy this – arching his hips up into me and thrusting back to impale himself further. I didn't last long that first time – the heat around me and the sight of him joggling helplessly under the force of my thrusts was my undoing. I quickly stroked his arousal off as I thrust harder and deeper into him, rutting against that spot inside him that had him quivering underneath me in desire.

Then he tightened even further as he let out a loud scream and came between us – my own release was accompanied by a guttural moan from my throat as I coated his insides with my seed shaking from the pleasure of my orgasm. I collapsed on top him, catching my breath for a few moments before I rolled us over onto our sides. I didn't bother to pull out of him as I wrapped my wings around him, pulling him into my safe embrace.

The smile on his was soft as he rested his head against my shoulder, eyes closed and those rough hands splayed against my chest. I heard him whisper one word: '_warm'_. Moments later, he drifted off into sleep, shielded from the cold outside by my wings.

I could never have anticipated I would become so … _possessive_ … of a human over the course of one night. But that's exactly what I was feeling. How many times did I have him last night? I lost count – never expected to feel so much desire for this ordinary human male. The dawn was breaking but he was fast asleep in my arms, still surrounded by my wings and I was still buried deep inside him after our last love-making session. He moaned and shifted closer, tilting his head back.

High cheekbones. Small nose. Full lips that were still swollen and bruised from my kisses. His dark hair was mussed and a stark contrast against my pale shoulder. His skin bronze in the sunlight streaming in through the cave entrance. I wanted to stay there staring at him until he woke up – then I wanted to find out who he was and ask him if he would be mine.

"Yamato! Yamato Ishida! Where are you?"

Unfortunately, that was not to be. My comrades were out looking for me. I had been missing for twenty six days while my wing recovered after all. I'm sure my superiors were worried about me – I was a valuable soldier.

But I could not let them find me here. Not with this precious bundle in my arms. I knew what would happen to him if the others found him - I'd participated in gang rapes of humans in the past and it never ended prettily. He wouldn't survive it – not with that innocence I sensed intact. And in my injured state, I could not fight all of them off and protect him either.

_Time to say goodbye, love_, I murmured as I pulled out of his soft warm body. He whined softly at the loss and then let out a pitiful little moan as I unwrapped my wings from around him, instinctively wrapping his arms tighter around my neck as if to stop me from pulling away completely. I couldn't help the small smile of affection on my face as I wrapped him in the deer skin and lifted him up. Then I was walking out of my cave in the direction of the nearby human village – carefully to stay hidden from the other angels flying overhead, looking for me.

All too soon, I had reached my destination. As if sensing that our time together was coming to an end, he began to stir just as I reached the edge of the village – those big eyes slowly opened and I was staring into hypnotic pools of half-lidded molten chocolate. He smiled as he wrapped his hands around my neck, pulling my face down to meet his lips in a deep, deep kiss where he invited me to claim him once again. By the time I pulled away, he was asleep once more, head lulling against my shoulder.

I wanted to stand there with him in my arms for a while longer but time was of the essence; I had to get back before the other angels wandered over here and saw him. Reluctantly, I lowered him to the ground and took a few precious seconds to study him – he was covered with marks that screamed of my possession, his thighs were splattered with my cum that flowed out of him, his body curled towards mine when I pulled away. I smiled in satisfaction and then I pressed one last kiss against the back of his hand before I was standing up and moving back in the direction of my life.

I didn't know who he was. There was no future for us. But that wouldn't stop me from smiling every time I thought of last night.


	2. Chapter 2

TakeruXDaisuke (rape), MattXTai, DaisukeXKari, TaiXKari

"_Ahnn… deeper," I moaned, tilting my head up to meet possessive lips as he roughly thrust into me. I could feel my cheeks heating up with blood when his eyes met my own …The sheer possessiveness in those ocean blue eyes left me breathless…_

"Tai! Wake up! You're going to be late for the harvest!"

I groaned as I sat up, clearing away images of giant white wings as I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. This was the third time this week I had dreamt of white wings. I knew the dream was longer … But strangely, I could only remember the white wings surrounding me.

"Taichi!" Sora's voice again. She is my future wife. If this harvest went well, we would have money to marry this winter. I lived in a hut now with my sister but I would take the gold from this harvest to buy wood and straw. Build a proper house where Sora and I could have a family together.

_But what is she doing in my house?_ I blinked, wonderingly as I started to become more conscious of my surroundings. Unmarried women did not visit a man's bedroom without a chaperone! Even I knew that and I was an idiot when it came to social etiquette. "Sora," I said warningly as I sat up in my bed, "You shouldn't be here you know. The sun's rising already … people will talk." I looked at her pointedly.

"Oh Tai – no one knows I'm here," she said playfully. "And anyway, I am your fiancée; people _expect_ this from us," she added a saucy wink.

Ok. I'll admit it. My resolve is weak. "Oh they do, do they…?" I asked a wolfish grin stretching across my lips as I snaked an arm around her womanly hips.

"Now Tai…," she said, trying to look stern as she backed away from me. "The sun's rising already…," she repeated my words back to me.

"I am your fiancée; people expect this," I repeated back as well as I stalked forward towards her. Then I was throwing her over my shoulder and taking her to bed.

I was fifteen minutes late to the harvest – I worked as a farm-hand for Ikari Motomiya and he greeted me with a discerning look. Especially when he noticed how Sora wasn't with her mother either. I gave him a small nod and looked away quickly in embarrassment.

"Yo Tai!" Daisuke, Ikari's son, grinned at me as he took his place next to me, harvesting the corn. "Slept in this morning?" He wiggled his eye-brows at me, holding his hand out for a high-five.

"Shut up and work, Daisuke," I told him, keeping my eyes fixed on the task in front of me. _Geez… kids these days… completely shameless…_

"That's what I thought," he replied as he grinned again and fell in beside me once again. Daisuke is a good kid even if he can be a serious pain in the ass sometime.

As always harvest was a long day. We took a break at noon to make a quick meal of bread and cheese - Daisuke and Kari sat together. That boy was after my sister and I was all right with it. He had a good heart and he was hard-working. He would be able to provide well for her. After lunch, it was right back to work – the hours rolled by slowly as the entire village toiled under the sun. By the time 4'0 clock came around, we were on track to get the entire harvest taken in.

Yolei's scream was the first sign that something was wrong. She pointed to the sky. I felt my blood run cold at that first glint of huge white.

Angels.

I scanned the skies carefully. How many were there? It was too early for them to be after the harvest. They must be hunting us for sport, I realized. I calmed myself as best as I could as I ran to find Sora and Kari. The women were usually the most likely to be taken.

There they were! Four of them flying in formation. The one Yolei saw must have been a scout. Definitely too small a number to be after our grain.

"Tai! They're after people," Sora's mother said. Sora and Kari were both huddled with her under the grain house.

"I know!" I agreed. Then I saw Daisuke and Ikari loading carts with the grain to move the harvest into the storage house. "Stay hidden!" I told the women as I rushed out to help the men.

Chaos broke out around us as the angels started swooping in … They were tormenting us, I realized, as they 'playfully' dipped as if trying to snatch someone up and then pulling away at the last moment. Nothing we could do about them… Best thing for us to do would be to protect our food-supplies. Daisuke and I had managed to get one grain cart safely inside the storage and were making our way out to help Koushiro push another cart in when an angel swooped down in front of us.

Like all the rest of them, he was blond. But he was very, very young – couldn't have been older than my sister and she is 19. He perched on the edge of the cart we were trying to push in, surveying the three of us carefully. He looked rather bored as he looked over first me, then Koushiro. But there was a glint of interest in his eyes as his sky blue eyes landed on Daisuke. A smile stretched across his handsome face.

My blood ran cold for the second time that day.

"Run Daisuke, run!" I screamed, as Koushiro and I threw ourselves at the angel to buy Daisuke a little time to escape. He didn't need our encouragement – he had taken off as soon as he had seen that eerie smile.

It took the angel surprisingly little effort to shake both Koushiro and I off and charge towards Daisuke. I watched in horror as he swooped in, wrapping his arm around Daisuke's waist and throwing him over his shoulder and then flying off in the direction of the woods. Koushiro and Ikari were right behind me as I started following them, keeping the angel in my sight. Daisuke was struggling in his arms – that was a very bad thing.

"Don't fight him Daisuke! You're flying too high! You don't want him to drop you!" I yelled in warning as I chased them. My stamina was a lot better than Koushiro or Ikari and soon, it was just me running to edge of the village – I could see the angel swooping down into the woods, presumably to land and _use_ Daisuke. We all knew what happened to humans who were taken by angels – had seen countless number of victims.

I growled, determined not to let anything happen to the young boy. But it was hard going searching through the woods by myself. Suddenly, I heard Daisuke swearing and then screaming angrily for the 'dirty cock-sucking angel' to go away! I ran towards the direction of the noise – my stomach dropped as I realized the cries were getting more and more pitiful as time passed and I got closer.

By the time I reached them, I knew I was too late. Daisuke was on the ground laying on one side, sobbing helplessly as he tried to claw his way out from under the angel. The angel had one of his legs in a powerful grip, thrown over his shoulder as he thrust his hips into my friend – keeping Daisuke from getting away.

I growled, unconcerned about my own safety as I charged him. "Get away from him, you animal!" I screamed as I threw my own body weight against him. The angel had been lost in a haze of pleasure as he raped my friend; the brunt of my body weight thrown against him way enough to throw him off balance and away from Daisuke. I kneeled down next to him – he was bleeding, obviously torn up badly inside. Worst of all was the dead look in his eyes.

"Get up, Daisuke," I said, shifting him to try to pull an arm over my shoulder. Unfortunately, he was just laying there – not helping much and I knew I would have to carry him back.

The whoosh was all I heard before I was thrown into a tree. I groaned in pain, wincing as I tried to take a breath. The angel had come out of his shock and thrown me far away from Daisuke.

I turned back to them again, horrified to see him raping Daisuke again. This time, I could barely manage a hiss of pain as I charged him again.

He was staring at me, laughing loudly as I ran for him when a second angel swooped in out of no where and landed in front of me.

Another blond with blue eyes. But there was something incredibly familiar about those ocean blue eyes.

His eyes widened as they landed on me – as if unable to believe what he was seeing. Then his gaze became something … possessive. I stood in front of him frozen still as a heavy blush settled across my cheekbones, unable to move even though my mind screamed that Daisuke and I were both in grave danger. Somehow, I instinctively knew that was wrong. This angel – he would never hurt me.

He smiled gently reaching out a hand to touch me. But that pale hand reaching out for me was enough to break me out of my stupor and I jumped a few steps back, eyes widening in fear.

Instantly, his entire demeanor changed – his growled angrily and he turned around to face the other two. "Takeru!" he yelled. "Huo ki"

The other angel looked up, angry at being interrupted from his pleasure. He ignored the bigger angel and went back to raping Daisuke.

"Takeru!" The bigger angel barked again!

This time, he managed to get the young angel's attention. With a growl of annoyance, the young angel pulled away from Daisuke and took off flying into the sky. The taller one turned back to give me one last lingering look before he too was spreading those massive white wings and flying off.

I wasted no time – immediately running to Daisuke – he had fainted from the horror of his experience. I'm so sorry Daisuke, I whispered as I lifted him into my arms and started walking back towards the village.


	3. Chapter 3

"Tai, I think you need to talk to him," Kari said quietly as they sat in their hut the next afternoon.

"I've tried Kari… but he won't listen to me…" Tai's voice was filled with frustration. "I'm no better at talking than anyone else."

Kari bit her lip. "I… I think you have something in common in this experience that can help him open up… and I'm not talking about you guys both being there when he was raped." She wasn't sure Tai would want to have this conversation. After all… it was something he had avoided talking about right from day one. But this might help Daisuke and it was time for Tai to face his fears with courage. "Remember that morning we found you after that big storm, Tai?" She pressed on stubbornly.

Tai nodded his head, a little confused about why she would bring that up.

"I saw you that morning Tai – after Joe brought you home in that horse cart. I was the one who helped you into the rivers," she paused again, taking a deep breath. "I saw the marks on your body… I saw the white stuff in between your legs." She finished, flinching as she brought up the memory.

Tai's eyes instantly widened. He was transported back to that morning –

_He woke up feeling incredibly sated and happy. But that happiness lasted for a few seconds – there was an unfamiliar pain in his spine and the space between his thighs felt incredibly sticky. Worst of all was the memory of a warm body on top him, inside him… sharing soft kisses as the man claimed him. His arms locked around masculine shoulders as he moaned in pleasure under a blond. Tai looked down at himself. Why was he in a deerskin? Where were his clothes…?_

Then Joe had showed up, looking incredibly relieved to see him. Tai had quickly wrapped the deer skin around himself before the other man got a real clear look at him. He thought he'd managed to hide whatever might have happened to him from everyone.

But apparently Kari _had_ seen. And now she was telling him to talk about with Daisuke.

"Nothing happened to me that night – it's nothing in common with Daisuke," he ground out angrily. "I'm going to talk to him. I think you should find ways to help him instead of wasting your time making up fantasies about what happened to me!" He stomped out of the room.

Kari shook her head. _How are you going to help him if you can't even face reality, brother? _

_**xoxo **_

Daisuke sat statue-still on his bed and stared off into the distance out his window. Gone was the jovial boy whose antics made everyone laugh at him. Instead, he was a shell of his former self – unwilling to talk to anyone, or let them touch him. That's what Daisuke's mother had said anyway and Tai figured she would know.

"Hey buddy," Tai murmured as he sat down next to him. He knew not to reach for him but things were so awkward – what was there to say, really?

"Kari really wants to see you," he said.

Daisuke turned tearful eyes at him. "Why? She deserves a real man…"

Tai sighed. "You're warm-hearted, hard-working and honest. Those are all the things I want in my sister's husband. You are a real man. I think you have a real shot with her."

Daisuke turned angry eyes at him. "You saw what that monster did to me – I couldn't even stay conscious – you had to carry me home; just like a goddamn woman."

Tai was silent for a moment. He didn't know how to help this young boy - then the conversation with Kari flashed in his head. "Did I ever tell you about the time I got lost in the Monsoons?" He asked Daisuke quietly.

The boy stared at him confused. What did this have to do with their conversation?

"I'd been drinking that night…," Tai said, trying to recall fuzzy details. "And it was raining real hard – the sheep fences went down during that storm on one side _and_ Touya's roof caved in, if you remember. Anyway, like I said – I was drinking with Joe and Koushirou," he said. He had to laugh at Daisuke's incredulous look. "Oh yea – they drink. Like fish too. Don't remember exactly what happened – but I think they dared me to go into the woods and find an Acai berry in the Monsoon," he shook his head. "And people call them the responsible ones," he smiled fondly, thinking of his two friends even as he rolled his eyes at their antics.

"Anyway – I remember getting wet – and I was so cold – I thought for sure I was going pass out and die from hypothermia that night," he tried to reach into his memories but except for flashes of fire and electric blue eyes, he remembered nothing. "The cold and the drinking, it was enough to do me in. I can't remember a single thing of what happened after I got lost in the woods. Must have passed out somewhere under a log or something – it's a miracle I survived."

Daisuke was listening intently at this point. But he still didn't see the point.

"I'm getting to it," Tai said, reading the boy's thoughts off his face. "Geez … you kids these days… always so impatient." He smiled a little; ordinarily, he might've punched Daisuke in the arm at this point. But now he just playfully rolled his eyes.

"Anyway… when I woke up, it was the next morning. I was lying wrapped up in a deer-skin rug outside the village. Buck naked." He let an embarrassed grin play across his features and was pleased to see an answering grin on Daisuke's face. "I figured some vagabond found me, dragged me back to the village and took my clothes as payment. He didn't make a good trade at all. That deer skin is fine, much better than the crappy clothes I was wearing…"

"So you see, I'd have been dead if that stranger didn't help me during that storm. Men need help too – it's not just women. Bad things happen – best thing you can do is learn and move on," he said the last part firmly because he knew it was what Daisuke needed to hear.

Daisuke stared at him angrily. "Tai – I really think you need to shut up. Do you know what it's like to be held down against your will and _fucked_ even though you're fighting your hardest to get away?" He asked. "Your strength doesn't help you. You're at someone else's mercy!" He was breathing hard. "I could _feel_ him – ripping into me. It felt like he was splitting me into two pieces… and then… then he … released… inside me… as if my body was nothing more than a trash basket." He turned away, staring out the window once again.

Tai was silent for a minute. "You… you're right… I _don't_ know what that's like. I don't know what it's like to have someone violate my body like that."

An unbidden thought came to him from the deepest parts of his conscience. _No… you wanted to be spread open for him. You wrapped your legs around him and moaned in pleasure when he pushed inside you_… Tai's eyes widened. What the hell was that? He fought to keep the blush off his face as strange images flashed in his mind and fought against the rational part of his brain. _Him in a blond man's lap… __**Stop it! …**__surrounded by wings… __**Stop it! **__being woken up to the pleasurable fullness of something inside him and begging for the blond to __fuck__ him_… _**STOP!**_

Tai breathed deeply. He could not be here. He could not help Daisuke right now. "I'm … I'm sorry Daisuke-chan," he said, adding the honorific absent-mindedly. "I need to go." Then he was walking out of the room, trying to figure out what the hell was happening to him.


End file.
